vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Leon (Pokémon)
Summary Leon is the Champion of the Galar region's Pokémon League in Pokémon Sword and Shield. He is known far and wide for taking part in the Gym League Challenge at the tender age of 10 years old—and even more so for claiming victory in the Champion Cup on his first attempt. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-C | At least High 7-A, higher with Gigantamax Charizard Name: Leon Origin: Pokémon Gender: Male | Varies for his Pokémon. Age: Early adolescent years Classification: Pokémon Trainer, Apprentice, Former Gym Leader, Dragon Master, Champion Powers and Abilities: |-|By himself= Peak Human Physical Characteristics, Sealing (Via Pokéballs), Can Dynamax his Pokémon |-|Pokémon = Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Darkness Manipulation, Forcefield Creation, limited Metal Manipulation , Statistics Amplification, Statistics Reduction, Fire Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Breath Attack, Poison Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Plant Manipulation, Flight, Absorption, Telekinesis, Status Effect Inducement, limited Ice Manipulation Attack Potency: Street level (Comparable to the other normal humans) | At least Large Mountain level (Superior to all of Galan's Gym Leaders), Large Mountain level+ with Gigantamax Charizard (Much stronger than his other Pokemon at their base) Speed: Peak Human | At least Relativistic+ Lifting Strength: Athletic Human | At least Class G Striking Strength: Street Class | At least Large Mountain Class, Large Mountain Class+ with Gigantamax Charizard Durability: Street level | At least Large Mountain level, Large Mountain level+ with Gigantamax Charizard Stamina: High (As a champion, he should be comparable to Gym Leaders) | Very high for his Pokémon. Range: Standard melee range. | Standard melee range, tens of kilometers depending on the Pokémon and Move. Standard Equipment: Pokéballs, Full Restores, a Dynamax Band | Different hold items Intelligence: Gifted (As a regional champion, he has a ton of combat experience) Weaknesses: Normal human weaknesses. | Varies, depending on each Pokémon Notable Attacks/Techniques: A list of his Pokémon Key: By Himself | Pokémon Team Pokémon Teams 681Aegislash-Shield.png|Aegislash, The Royal Sword Pokémon. Possible Hold Item: Sitrus Berry, Assault Vest, Weakness Policy or Life Orb DragapultDG.png|Dragapult, The Stealth Pokémon. Possible Hold Item: Liechi Berry or Eject Button 600px-612Haxorus.png|Haxorus, The Axe Jaw Pokémon. Possible Hold Item: Scope Lens, Lum Berry, Focus Sash or Life Orb 537Seismitoad.png|Seismitoad, The Vibration Pokémon. Possible Hold Item: Damp Rock, Big Root, Rindo Berry or Life Orb 866Mr. Rime.png|Mr. Rime The Comedian Pokémon. Possible Hold Item: Terrain Extender, Leftovers, Life Orb or Expert Belt 464Rhyperior.png|Rhyperior, The Drill Pokémon. Possible Hold Item: Weakness Policy, Passho Berry, Rindo Berry or Assault Vest 815Cinderace.png|Cinderace, The Striker Pokémon. Possible Hold Item: Choice Scarf, Focus Sash, King's Rock or Life Orb 818Inteleon.png|Inteleon, The Secret Agent Pokémon. Possible Hold Item: Expert Belt, _Powde Bright Powde, Assault Vest or Focus Sash 812Rillaboom.png|Rillaboom, The Drumming Pokémon. Possible Hold Item: Assault Vest, Leftovers, Life Orb or Eject_Pack Eject Pack Charizard SSBu.png|Charizard, The Flame Pokémon. Can Gigantamax. Possible Hold Item: Charti Berry Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Pokemon Category:Male Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Nintendo Category:Pokemon Trainers Category:Game Characters Category:Game Bosses Category:Final Bosses Category:Dynamax Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Metal Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Fire Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Breath Attack Users Category:Poison Users Category:Earth Users Category:Water Users Category:Plant Users Category:Flight Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Ice Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 7